


Ты нашёл себе девочку

by tenok



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9499634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenok/pseuds/tenok
Summary: Песня: Халдейка — Ты нашёл себе девочку





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Собака Серая](http://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)
> 
> отсылки к инцесту, романтизация абьюза и сталкинга

У него глаза больные — безумные, да, но ещё красные, опухшие, со слипшимися мокрыми ресницами. Алиса приходит ко мне во снах, говорит он, Алиса зовёт меня, она хочет, чтобы я нашёл её, моя бедная маленькая девочка — даже если она сама этого не знает.

Изабелла никогда не видела Алису, но Джервис описывал её столько раз, что она наверняка смогла бы узнать её в толпе — хрупкую куколку с большими синими глазами, с розовыми губками бантиком, с тяжёлыми светлыми локонами, вьющимися на концах. Изабелла поднимает голову каждый раз, когда звенит колокольчик над дверью библиотеки, как будто ждёт, что она войдёт — впорхнёт, лёгкая, как птичка, втанцует, как балерина; но входят школьники с томиками Шекспира, студенты с ноутбуками, грязные извращенцы со свёрнутыми в трубочку неприличными журналами.

Нет Алисы, пропала она, нырнула в кроличью нору и осталась королевой в Зазеркалье. Иногда у сказок бывает вот такой вот грустный конец. Изабелла находит в газетах заметки, соединяет ниточки одну с другой, утыкается в последний узелок — сгоревший недавно бар. Выживших нет, написано в статье.

Изабелла ничего не говорит, Изабелла вкладывает газету в файл, файл — в папку, папку — в стопку других таких же в архиве. Джервис смотрит больными глазами и говорит, что он совсем близко, он чувствует её, родная кровь поёт; Изабелла гладит его по спутанным немытым волосам, поправляет ему бабочку, застёгивает запонки на манжетах, целует воздух у его щеки, благословляя на безнадежный квест.

Джервис ищет её, свою Алису, кружит по городу, как гончая с напрочь отбитым нюхом, а Изабелла кружит по маленькой съёмной квартире, смотрится во все зеркала одновременно и ждёт, ждёт, ждёт.

— Изабелла? — зовёт Джервис. Голос у него надтреснутый, будто он не выступал на сцене, а кричал во всю глотку, ау-ау, я тебя найду. Он вступает в комнату, постукивая по полу тростью, и замирает, как жена Лота, как каждый несчастный воин, взглянувший Медузе Горгоне в лицо.

— Алиса, — говорит — нет, выдыхает он.

Изабелла делает шаг вперёд, скромно опускает в пол глаза. На ней голубое атласное платье с пышным молочно-белым подъюбником, с огромным бантом на поясе; на ней гольфы и лаковые туфельки, и её светлые волосы лежат аккуратными волнами, слегка завиваясь на концах.

Джервис берет её за руку — её белые пальцы поверх чёрной кожи его перчаток, — тянет к себе, и Изабелла проворачивается легко, как в танце, и пышная юбка покачивается волнами вокруг её бедер. Сильные руки ловят её за талию; они с Джервисом почти одного роста, они смотрят друг другу в глаза — у него тёмные, почти чёрные. Совсем больные, особенно сейчас.

— Я нашёл тебя, — говорит он и трогает большим пальцем приоткрытые губы Изабеллы. — Я поймал тебя, — добавляет он, и обнимает так крепко, что становится трудно дышать. Но Изабелла знает лучше, Изабелла не пытается вырваться — он уже потерял её один раз, он боится, что наступит второй.

Боже, и как же он дрожит!

Глупая Алиса, маленькая бунтарка, зачем она бросила Джервиса? Как она могла? Как можно было — отказаться от такой любви? Изабелла не знает, но это ничего — теперь у Джервиса есть она, и она способна оценить. Пока он любит её, она будет любить его. Так же сильно. Так же больно.

Джервис проводит носом вдоль её шеи, нежно касается губами кожи под ухом, прихватывает мочку с жемчужным шариком серёжки; ведёт губами вдоль челюсти, ладонями — по складкам юбки. Скользит под неё, оглаживает бёдра, забирается под кружевные полоски подвязок, у Изабеллы дрожат колени, у Джервиса — пальцы и губы. Он закрывает глаза, и его ресницы трепещут — Изабелла видит, Изабелла хочет смотреть.

— Здравствуй, сестрица, — мурлычет Джервис ей в губы.

Никуда-то ему от меня теперь не деться, думает Изабелла. И впускает его язык.


End file.
